Expresso
by xXCatnipScarletXx
Summary: It was just the eve of summer when they met. /Oneshot, or maybe more, depends on the reviews :) I decided to write some RoKa! (Mentions of self-harm, you have been warned.)
1. Chapter 1

**EERMMMMMMMMMMMM, I really don't think I'm going to continue TS&TF. I really think what I had in mind will not quite fit, like, if you really want me to continue it, I'll just make a remake, but that's highly unlikely. I just want to write more Rogue x Kagura, but I haven't found the motivation until I got a really long and good review from like a user named JustMyLuk (THANK YOU SO MUCH - LONG POSITIVE REVIEWS ARE MY FAVORITE AND THE BEST) ) Also, a user name DarkerLightsDeeperLies HAS BEEN PESTERING ME FOR MORE (don't be offended, I do that to people a lot XD) ROKA SO HERE IT IS IT'S LIKELY I'LL MAKE ANOTHER DRABBLE OR A SEQUEL TO THIS IF I GET GOOD REVIEWS BLAH YOU KNOW THE DRILL.**

It was just the eve of summer when they met.

The gentle and humid wind blew in Kagura's face as she made her way over to the coffee shop. The beach just across the street, and she left Mermaid Heel a little while ago.  
As she entered, the cool air whipped her body and a shiver sparked up her spine. She wasn't wearing her white jacket or her gloves on this hot day, and it had its own advantages and disadvantages. Not looking anywhere else, the swordswoman approached the line and stood. As her head lowered and her hands sunk past her Thoughts flew into her mind, the guild, her nakama, why Mermaid Heel's master had not been present, ever since the beginning of the Grand Magic Games.

So deep into her thoughts, Kagura did not notice that everyone else who was appointed before her in the line had already ordered. The people at the back of her were close to saying something, even tapping the shoulder of the mage, but did not want to anger her. They witnessed her wrath against Erza Scarlet at the Grand Magic Games.

The swordswoman observed the stillness of the situation, and swiftly moved her head to the right. Awaiting her was a wide space, leading to the cash register.

Blushing in embarrassment she blurted apologies to the people at her back and rushed up to counter.

She was confronted with a handsome young blonde, about her age. "Took you long enough." As she was about to blast one of her signature retorts at him, he showed off his sharp white teeth in a cocky smirk that ceased her anger. "Rogue, take this air-head's order!"

Kagura's eyes widened in disbelief. "Air-head? Did you just call m-"

The blonde was already walking away, but that's when Kagura saw him. He was around the same height as the blonde, with jet black hair and deep dark red eyes. The man had a muscular build, but it was hidden over a tight black shirt and the evergreen coffee shop apron. "Hello, I'm Rogue and I'll be taking your order today. What would you like?"

At a loss for words, Kagura tried to remember what she was going to order. "I- um, I'll have a vanilla frap." She took the jewel out of her pocket and reluctantly used her fingers to scootch them towards him.

Rogue's red orbs stared into her brown ones, just for a little longer than usual. "Of course. Here's your receipt." His hands drifted to see the thin paper dispensing out of the small machine. "And, here's your change. What's your name-so I can put it on your cup?"

"...Kagura."

Sharp canine teeth were flashed in a smile that shot an arrow at her heart. "I like that name. It sounds beautiful. Kagura. Kagura, Kagura, Kagura."

Each time he said it, she felt more blood rushing up to her face. "Thanks."

"Ok then, I guess I'll see you in a bit, _Kagura_." A closed mouth smirk appeared on his lips. "With your drink."

Kagura nodded then quickly slipped away to the couches that were placed all around the room. There was something about the way he looked at her, the way he stared into her eyes. Kagura _used to_ not believe in boys having the capability to turn a girl on. Then suddenly she saw another girl go up to order. She spoke in a flirtatious tone, and Rogue replied in a similar way. A spark of jealousy crossed her emotions, but it was halted when he called her name again. She approached the other side counter to pick up her drink, but Rogue was still putting spice on the whipped cream.

As he finished up, he pressed the lid onto the drink and smiled as his eyes drifted to her. "Here you go." Kagura waited for him to place the drink on the counter, but he never did. His hands remained on the drink. Kagura's right hand moved forward to take the drink. As she placed her hand on the drink her hands clasped over Rogue's. Staring at the two hands together, Kagura noticed that Rogue never ejected his hand. She looked up, expecting a smirk. Instead, there was a concerned expression, but it was looking at her wrists. Rogue was eying at the various slash marks on her arm.

As soon as she saw his eyes looking there, she snatched the drink away. "Thank you." Kagura swiftly exited the coffee shop, but she knew that Rogue was still staring at her.

As she was walking down the road, away from the coffee shop, she begun to hear running footsteps behind her, followed by a hand on her shoulder. "Kagura."

Slowly, she turned around to see Rogue looking at her. "Your worth it, you know that? Life. You are. So stop. With that."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course you do."

Silence filled the air, until Kagura finally decided to utter out a response. "You don't even know me."

"I want to, though. Come back tomorrow. To the coffee shop."

"Make me."

"Just give it a try. Please."

"Fine."

She turned her body away in a rush, and strutted down the road back to the guild hall.

It was that day when Kagura Mikazuchi met Rogue Cheney. It was later that week when she found happiness.


	2. Chapter 2

Working late. Quite the annoying thing, isn't it? Keeping yourself up just to watch the continuous flow of people come in that are just as sleepy as you. Even more so of a bother when the one person that you looked forward to seeing that day failed to show up.

Rogue waited. All day long. The only reason he looked forward to going to work today was to see Kagura. She was different from the rest of the girls he'd met. And he needed to see her again. His plan was to wait for her, then let someone cover his shift when she arrived. Well, he had no idea where he was going to take her anyway.

He watched as a busty blonde girl came wobbling in. Drunk, probably. "Hello, I'm Rogue and I'll be taking your order toda-"

"I would lo-o-o-o-ooove to have a tall glass of you, Mr. Mysterious..."

Rogue internally rolled his eyes. He was seriously not in the mood right now to deal with people like this. But unfortunately, he had to put on his playboy attitude. "Well sadly I'm not on the menu at the moment, but you can try our Peppermint Spice latte, limited only for this season."

"Okay then Hottie Mc. Hotterson, give me one of those."

Rogue ripped her receipt out of the machine and handed it to her. There was no customers but her, so he was able to hastily able to prepare her drink and give it to her straight at the counter. "Here you go..." He looked at her silver clutch with her name embedded on it. "...Krystal." _Your just the same as the others. Jenny. Bonnie. Ashley. Lindsay. Kimberley. Krystal._

"Ooh, how did you know my name?"

_Because sluts like you have slutty names._ Rogue knew his judgment with names and people could be a bit unfair sometimes. He knew there was many other girls out there who had those names and had pure hearts. But he really didn't care at the moment. "I'm a psychic."

"That's as sexy as hell, mister."

"Sure. Thanks for coming to the shop." He watched as Krystal swayed out the door, then his eyes drifted towards the clock. 11:00 pm. Rogue undid his apron and tossed it in the back closet, and grabbed his black backpack. Turning the lights off and the sign to "CLOSED", he stepped out the door. After locking the door, he turned to his left and went towards his loft that he shared with Sting. _Kagura. Why didn't you show up today?_ He thought about how her brown eyes seemed to hold the answer to his troubles.Suddenly, a familiar voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Hey Rogue." When he heard the voice, he thought that it was coming from a few feet behind, but when he turned he saw the black motorcycle boots quickly catch up to stay at his right side. Definitely, Rogue was not expecting that voice to belong to who it did.

"Hey, Min."

"Don't call me that. Never call me that. You don't even have permission to call me that." Her hair was down, and her dark purple waves bounced with every step that she took. Minerva and Rogue always met up with each other on nights like these. Both them got off work at around the same time, and she lived right next door to him and Sting with her roommates that she was always complaining about. They were walking side by side in silence, which was rare because she usually asked about his day, didn't listen, then talked about hers.

"So how was your day."

"Fine. Swell. Perfect. Filled with crap. Yours?"

"Same." _She didn't show up today. She didn't show up today._ "She didn't show up today..."

"What? Who didn't show up today?"

"...What?"

"You just said, 'She didn't show up today'." Minerva's eyebrows rose in interest. "It was a 'she', huh?"

Rogue's previously pale cheeks were getting redder and redder. "Uh..."

Minerva stopped and stared at him in the eyes for about 3 seconds. "I know." She cleared her throat, and mustered all her confidence. "Lisanna Strauss."

Rogue stared at her in pure amusement, then burst out laughing.

"Did I say her name wrong?"

"NO! It's not her! I don't even know her!" His fit of chuckling grew even stronger. Now Minerva's face was the one getting red.

"Yes it is! Your just trying to hide it! You want to prove me wrong!"

Rogue snorted. "Look. You're smart. But it's not the fairy." The laughter of the shadow dragonslayer was the only noise in the quiet street.

"Oh yeah? Then who is it! IT _IS_ LISANNA!" She imitated Rogue's voice in a low octave. "'_I don't even knoooow her'._ Pshhhhhh-"

"It's Kagura."

Minerva's period of amusement came to a halt. "Who? I'm sorry, did you say Kagura? As in, Kagura Mikazuchi?"

"Is that her last name?"

"If you're talking about the same dark haired, droopy eyes girl that I am, then yes."

"She doesn't have droopy eyes."

"She lives with me."

_What. What? What!_ "S-she does?" Rogue observed her convincing nod. Then he felt a surge of excitement, something that he hadn't felt in awhile.

"With the Titania. The three of us in the Grand Magic Games together, remember?" Minerva saw the flicker in his deep red eyes, something that she always tried to ignite but failed. And here she was, helping him find a date. _That damn Scarlet has made me too nice._

Rogue wasn't even paying attention to the change of expression in Minerva's face. "Did she say anything about me..?"

"Not that I recall, no. But today, she called in sick because of a bad cold.."

It all made sense to Rogue. She was having a cold, that's way she didn't stop by the coffee shop. But reality struck him short. If she had a cold, she probably could have came anyway. A cold doesn't necessarily put someone under house arrest. There was still a small chance that she didn't want to go in the first place. "Can I... See her? As soon as possible?"

"For God's sake Rogue, it's almost midnight!"

"Do you think she's still awake?"

Minerva always dreamed of Rogue wanting to come home with her. It was finally happening, but he was only there to see another girl. "Rogue. It's almost midnight. I think it's clear that only met her yesterday. Don't you know what will happen if you go to see her tonight? She's going to get under the impression that you're not a gentleman. Maybe she's been having a bad day, and you're just going to make it worse if you wake her up in the middle of the night."

_She's right._ "...Tomorrow, then."

"Do whatever you want, it depends on you. I'm just trying to help."

"For once." His loft was in sight, and it was time for them to split their paths. "But thank you, Minerva." Rogue wondered why Minerva of all people actually wanted to help him.

"Your welcome, oh most precious friend.", she said in a sarcastic voice. Her hand waved goodbye, and she turned, proceeding to walk up to her house.

Minerva's house. The Titania's house. Kagura's house. "Wait! Minerva! I'll come by tomorrow! What time are you and Erza out?"

"8:30!"

"I'll be there at 8:45! Make sure Kagura doesn't get out by then!"

"Whatever!" Rogue saw Minerva open her door and close it carefully behind her. _Thank you._ Rogue fumbled with his keys and opened the door. He needed to get a good rest if he wanted to get some flowers before 8:45.

* * *

**I hate how ya'll are like, forcing me to update TSTF. If I don't want to, I don't want to. Maybe I'll change my mind, but I can tell you one thing, this is a story that I am never going to give up on. I'm kind of on a semi-hiatus because school, so ya'll should be grateful I posted a chapter in just over a month. And another thing that I hate are people saying that they won't read my fanfics anymore if I don't update TSTF. Well, all I can say is, TOO BAD! I don't know if those people have noticed, but Expresso is the only RoKa fanfiction that is updating. If you're not gonna read my fanfictions anymore, there won't be much RoKa. Ok, well I just needed to get that off. Ranting about people (actually, ****_PERSON_****) who pester/****_pesters_**** me (you know who you are). **

**You wanna know the real reason why I stopped updating TSTF? Because what I had in mind is IMPOSSIBLE for the story to become at the moment. It's a trainwreck, honestly. The characters are so OOC that it isn't even a quality story. By the time I really get into Expresso, you guys will be glad that I chose this over updating TSTF. **


	3. Chapter 3

Oh God. Is this even a good idea? What if she doesn't want to see me? Damnit, damnit, damnit...

Trying to look presentable, Rogue smoothed back a part of his jet black hair that was sticking out of the bottom of his head. At least he was fresh. Rogue just took a shower, and ran to the nearest flower shop to purchase a flurry of white and pink roses, with a red one right in the middle. It wasn't really a bouquet or anything, but it wasn't too small, either. He guessed that Kagura was the kind of girl who didn't want things too flashy. But the flowers did look beautiful.

Gathering all the courage that he could muster, he slammed his knuckles twice on the smooth door. Oh shit. That was way too loud.

.

Dark brown eyes snapped open instantly at the two loud and obnoxious knocks at the door. Great, she thought. First Erza belting out a grandeur of notes at the top of her lungs in the shower, then Minerva playing music by Britney Spears from her iPod at a volume that was enough for the neighbors to call the police. And if they did, the deep violet haired girl would have already left, leaving herself to deal with the mess. Just as the sick female tried getting up, she felt a wave of nausea in her head. Plopping her head back down on the pillow, she decided not to open the door. Then she heard another knock, but softer this time. Kagura sighed heavily then, bringing her hand up to her head to hold the pain, she lugged her body towards the door. Barely holding her posture, she opened the door. And she was, in fact, quite surprised at the identity of the person on the other side. Her eyes narrowed. "Is there a package for me?" The petite mailman, sporting a fake-because-I'm-not-a-morning-person smile, handed her the small package.

"It's addressed to a, um, Minerva Orland?"

"Um, yes. She lives with me. I'll just take that then."

The mailman handed her the small package. "Well, then, have a nice day." He stepped out, and proceeded back to his white cube sized car. As Kagura was just about to close the door, she heard some loud arguing and turned her head. All she saw was an angry female senior slamming the life out of a black-haired guy about her age with her small purse, two houses away.

.

"HEY! HEY! I SAID I WAS SORRY, JEEZ! OW!"

"YOUNG MAN, I WAS JUST ABOUT TO-" The woman slammed her purse at his ribs once more. "GO TO CHURCH, AND I AM INTERRUPTED BY YOUR LOUD INSENSITIVE KNOCKING!"

"MA'AM IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! I GOT THE WRONG HOUSE, I'M SORRY!" What am I supposed to do, fight back? She's a grandma! Their loud fight was halted by the one girl his was looking for in the first place.

"Hey! Hey, what's going on here!"

The old woman pried herself off of Rogue, and moved her angry pair of grey eyes at Kagura. "This young man was interrupting my morning routine, and now I am late to chu- YOU!", she hissed. "YOU ARE THE ROOMIE OF THAT TRASHED UP GIRL MINERVA!"

"Well, 'trashed up' is a very aggressive term-"

"YOU TELL THAT LITTLE HORSE FACE THAT I WILL SUE! I WILL SUE IF SHE EVER PULLS ANOTHER ONE OF HER STUNTS!" The woman gave Rogue one last wack, then walked away. Then a smile crept up on his face.

"Haha.. Ha.. HAHAHAHAHA!" Rogue felt overjoyed, even though this wasn't the best impression to leave on the girl he couldn't let get away. An awkward, crooked smile was placed on Kagura's face. "Oh come on, you want to laugh too!" She let herself giggle a little, and offered out her hand.

"Get up, weirdo."

"Haha- owwww, ow ow ow..." Rogue's ribs felt awfully sore. What the hell was in that purse...?

"H-here..." Kagura squatted down, hesitantly wrapped her arms around his abdomen and pulled him up. "Wow, your really- heavy..." Rogue was halfway up when he spotted the flowers on the ground. He stretched his right arm out and pulled the flowers up. Once he was up on his feet, he stuck his hand out.

"Flowers." A blush was starting to form on both of their cheeks.

"W-what, for me?"

"Yeah, I was trying to get these to you, but it looks like I got the wrong house, haha..."

Suddenly, the realism of the situation sunk in. "How do you know where I live?"

"UH- I- um..." Be cool. Be cool. "I have.. my ways..."

"Huh. Really. Well, why do you want to see me?"

"Why didn't you come to the coffee shop?"

Kagura's eyes narrowed. "I was sick."

"Quite the coincidence."

"You should know that I'd rather look my best on another day then come to see you sick." Then her cheeks grew redder. "So what were you planning to do? Give me flowers, then what?"

Then what. Then what. Uh. "Well, I, uh, I figured that wouldn't matter, because we would be so into each other's company."

The dark haired girl tried to contain her laughter. "And what makes me think that I would be into your 'company'?" Rogue straightened out his shirt, unable to look her in the eye with a stupid smile plastered on his face. "Well, um, you looked pretty into me at the shop... so..."

"Uh-huh. Well, I don't think that we can spend time together, I'm pretty sick."

"No, um, I don't mind if your sick - I mean it's not a problem - no - I have the whole day- uh-"

"So... what do you want?"

"I just- agh... I just want to spend time with you okay! Because I think you're beautiful and smart and- well, you look smart, and most importantly, worth getting assaulted by an angry old lady!" Rogue's face grew redder with every word, and so did Kagura's. "Can we just, like, do you want to go to dinner with me or something?"

"Or something?"

"Do you want. To go. To dinner. With me."

"Okay, okay, sure. Tonight?"

Yessssss... "Tonight is good. Wait, wait wait. I thought you said you were sick."

"Well, I thought you knew what you were talking about, you wouldn't want to go to dinner with me in the first place If I was sick."

"Uh... Can you just come to my house tonight? I'll... um... cook."

A smile of disbelief flew up to be shown on the girl's face. "You... cook?"

No, I don't cook! I'm trying to impress you! "Uh, not exactly..? I'll make something work, and if I can't, then I'll just get Chinese take-out or something."

"Wow. Well, sounds like a plan then, where do you live?"

Rogue pointed to the house right next to the lawn that they were standing in. "See, we're kind of... neighbors."

"Oh wow... I didn't know we were that close."

We're close? She thinks we're close? Like CLOSE-CLOSE! Oh wait no she means distance. "Yeah, sure."

"I'm really curious though, when you work at the coffee shop, do you.. maybe... put on an act?"

"An act?"

"Yes, like, a flirt/tease act."

"Well, we have to, if we want to keep our job."

"Really?"

"BUT- uh, I really, erm, took genuine interest in you, so, for you, it's... not an act." And the blush match continued.

"WELL, okay, I'll see you tonight, at... 7:00?"

"Seven. Sounds good. Wait, are you allergic to anything?"

"Nothing in particular, nope."

"Okay. See you, then." Rogue thought about kissing her, but that would take the fun out of her waiting for something. Instead, he just smiled at her, and jogged back to his house, once he got inside, he fumbled in his jeans pocket for his phone, then dialed Minerva's number. "MINERVA MINERVA MINERVAAAAA!"

Heavy panting was heard on the other line. "Wh..What..."

"I GOT IT I GOT THE DATE I GOT IT YESSS AREN'T YOU HAPPY YE- Wait, what's wrong with you?"

"I've been.. Running..."

"You jog?"

"Well, I'm... off today... what else... am I... gonna do..."

"Can I borrow a cookbook?"

"No, buy your own."

"Are you serious! C'mon!"

"Okay. I'll get one from Erza, but she only has one about chicken."

"THAT'S FINE!"

* * *

**Okey, I think some of you have noticed that I "spelled the title wrong" (the correct spelling is Espresso). The title is NOT spelled wrong. Expresso and Espresso are two different things that willl be featured in this story. Well, there, that's your new chapter everyone. I got done with it several days ago, actually, but the story manager wouldn't load (some error), so I couldn't post it. Merry (late) Christmas, and Happy (late) New Year everyone :) **

**Dear DarkerLightsDeeperLies, you are not the one pestering me to update, it's someone else. :D**


End file.
